Beach
by Athena Gremory
Summary: Di musim panas kali ini, tepat di hari minggu, Sakura mengajak (memaksa) Sasuke untuk pergi ke pantai. Bukan hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu di hari libur, tapi juga untuk memamerkan bikini baru yang Sakura beli belum lama. Tapi ya siapa bisa menduga kalau satu per satu masalah mulai muncul. Bad Summary. DLDR! Mind to RnR? Chap.2 Update...
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beach_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Beach belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M _

_Genre. Drama &__Romance_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno_

_Slight KarinSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Lemon, Explicit (Maybe), NC-17, PWP, Little Bit Yuri, Two Shoot, etc.**_

_**NOTE :**_

_**Kata "gadis" disini hanyalah untuk menggambarkan USIA saja. Tidak lebih! If you know what I mean…**_

_**Fic ini adalah fic hadiah yang aku janjikan untuk seorang teman dari FB. Maaf ya kalau jelek...**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Copyright©Athena Gremory 2013_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jepang _adalah sebuah negara yang memiliki empat musim. Empat musim yang ada di _Jepang _adalah salah satu _fitur_ khusus dan pengalaman yang menyenangkan bagi para turis saat berada di _Jepang._ Pemandangannya selalu berubah dari musim ke musim. Tapi uniknya, masyarakat _Jepang_ sangat menikmati musim yang sudah menjadi tradisi. Mereka sangat mengagumi keindahan musim. Kebiasaan ini sudah melekat dalam kehidupan sehari-hari masyarakat _Jepang_, bahkan sejak zaman kuno _Jepang_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi telah berakhir sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, _Jepang _pun kini memasuki pertengahan musim panas. Musim panas di _Jepang _terasa sangat panas, kenyataan ini berbeda dari musim panas yang berada di negara-negara barat. Pada musim ini di _Jepang _benar-benar lembab. Iklim _Jepang _memang selalu lembab, tetapi akan terasa sangat lembab jika sudah memasuki musim panas. Apalagi ditambah dengan suhunya yang tinggi. Panasnya cuaca dapat mengalahkan di atas kepala. Namun, orang _Jepang_ selalu mencoba untuk membuatnya untuk _terasa_ dingin.

Banyak cara yang dilakukan oleh masyarakat _Jepang _dalam menikmati kesejukan di musim panas, seperti menikmati _Kawayuka River Bed _di _Kyoto,_ _hanabi _pada saat malam hari, _tanabata,_ memotong buah semangka sembari bermain-main, pergi ke pantai dan masih banyak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sunday, 7 July 20XX_

_Haruno's House _– _Shinjuku _– _Shinjuku-ku _– _Tokyo_

Sebuah _supercar_ berwarna merah membara berhenti dan terparkir di depan rumah berlantai 2 milik keluarga Haruno yang nampak asri karena konsep tamannya yang benar-benar memanjakan mata siapapun. Sekalipun dengan keterbatasan lahan–Haruno Mebuki berhasil menyulapnya menjadi taman yang indah nan sejuk.

Seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut _emo_, turun dari dalam _Lykan Hypersport _miliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke–murid _Shinjitsu Gakuen _tahun terakhir ini merupakan kekasih dari putri pemilik rumah ini. Laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu hanya mengenakan pakaian yang simpel–_t-shirt _putih polos, dipadu dengan _hoodie _warna _dark blue_, celana jeans hitam dan juga sepasang sepatu _sneakers _dengan perpaduan warna merah dan hitam–membalut kedua kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya, Sasuke melangkah masuk. Gerbang rumah milik keluarga Haruno memang tidak dikunci atau ditutup, jadi Sasuke tidak harus repot-repot membuka gerbang. Sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke menekan bel rumah hanya sampai dua kali saja. Pintu bercat cokelat tanah itupun terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis manis berambut merah muda sepunggung berbalut _dress _rumahan tanpa lengan, berwarna kuning gading.

"Sasuke-_kun_… kupikir kau tidak mau datang. _Ne_~ ayo masuk!" kata gadis itu dengan nada riang.

"Hn."

Sakura melangkah masuk duluan ke dalam rumah, diikuti Sasuke yang kini sudah mengenakan sandal rumahan.

"Sepi sekali. Kemana _ba-san _dan _ji-san_?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Karena biasanya jika dia datang berkunjung, pasti ia juga akan disambut oleh Mebuki atau Kizashi, kadang-kadang juga disambut oleh keduanya.

"_Tō-san _dan _Kā-san _sedang pergi mengunjungi _Obā-san _di _Kyoto._ Mereka baru akan pulang besok pagi."

"Duduklah. Kau mau minum sesuatu atau tidak?" lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran setelah ia mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu Sakuramenghubungi Sasuke untuk datang ke rumahnya, setelah mengucapkan kalimat permintaan itu, telepon langsung terputus tanpa pemberitahuan apapun lagi. Menyisahkan tanda tanya di benak Sasuke yang pada akhirnya mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya. Haruno Sakura pun kini juga ikut duduk di sofa–tepatnya berseberangan dengan Sasuke.

"Aa~ Aku ingin pergi ke pantai. Karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu… _ne_~ Sasuke-_kun,_ kau mau, kan?" pinta Sakura dengan memasang tatapan memohon, namun sayang… hal itu tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Sasuke.

"Ke pantai kau bilang? Jadi, kau menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu hanya untuk mengatakan _**itu**_?! Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya saat di telepon tadi?!" ujar Sasuke sedikit geram.

"Karena kau pasti akan menolaknya!" sungut Sakura.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu."

"Sasuke-_kun_?!"

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi–"

"Ajak saja sahabat pirangmu itu!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Mana mungkin, Sasuke-_kun_! Ino-_pig _kan sedang berlibur bersama Sai di _Hokkaido_."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_!?" seru Sakura lagi. Kedua iris _emerald _gadis itu mulai memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengah melayangkan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya–meski pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau!" tegas Sasuke sekali lagi.

Bibir mungil gadis itu mulai mengerucut lucu, tanda Sakura mulai sebal. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih mempertahankan _stoic face_-nya. Kedua tangan kekar laki-laki itu saling menyilang di depan dada, tubuh tegapnya ia sandarkan pada sofa, _plus _dengan kedua matanya yang menutup.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Aku akan ajak Gaara-_kun_ saja! Siapa tahu dia mau," jelas Sakura dengan menekan nama orang yang ia maksud. Tangan kanan Sakura merogoh saku _dress_-nya, mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan disana.

"Berani kau menghubunginya, tamat riwayatmu, Haruno!" ancam Sasuke yang seakan ia tahu bahwa gadisnya itu tengah mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Gaara, sekalipun kedua mata laki-laki itu tengah tertutup.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura kini tengah menyeringai senang dan puas, sangat puas. Rencananya berhasil dengan membawa-bawa nama Gaara–teman satu sekolah mereka yang memendam rasa pada Sakura–agar Sasuke mau pergi ke pantai bersamanya.

"Jadi?"

"Kita pergi," jawabnya datar tanpa mengubah posisi. Dalam hati, Sakura bersorak gembira karena akhirnya Sasuke mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Baiklah! Aku siap-siap dulu ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Gadis itupun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu, naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil semua keperluannya. Seperginya Sakura, kedua _onyx _Sasuke mulai terbuka. Adik Itachi Uchiha itu menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan saja," gerutu Sasuke pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yosh_! _Bikini _sudah. _Sun block _sudah. Sandal sudah. Sabun juga sudah," Sakura mengecek barang bawaannya yang ada di _paper bag, _memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal_._

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memakai _bikini_ yang baru aku beli kemarin ini. Kira-kira reaksi Sasuke-_kun _nanti bagaimana ya?" gumam Sakura pelan sembari berangan-angan senang.

Untuk pakaian gantinya, cukup dengan _dress _yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang, karena pada dasarnya Sakura termasuk gadis yang simpel. Dan lagipula ini adalah musim panas, baju yang tengah ia kenakan pun sudah cukup membantu meringankan hawa panas dan lembab.

Ia lalu mengecek isi tas bahu bertali miliknya. Merasa semuanya sudah lengkap, gadis itu berjalan keluar kamarnya sembari menenteng _paper bag _di tangan kirinya dengan tas bahu yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah turun menuju ke ruang tamu dimana kekasihnya sudah menunggu.

"_Ne_~ Sasuke-_kun_? Kita langsung berangkat ke pantai atau ke apartemen-mu dulu?" tanya Sakura sesampainya di ruang tamu.

"Kita langsung berangkat saja."

"Lalu baju gantimu bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa membelinya nanti, Sakura," terang Sasuke dengan nada yang tak mau ambil pusing.

"Baiklah! Ayo, berangkat!" seru Sakura riang.

Sasuke lebih dahulu melangkah keluar, diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya. Sasuke jugalah yang pertama masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengunci pintu rumah dan juga menutup gerbang rumah.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, Sakura meletakkan _paper bag_-nya di belakang jok, setelahnya ia memakai sabuk pengaman. _Supercar_ yang hanya di produksi 7 unit di dunia dengan harga 3,4juta USD itu pun meluncur meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Menuju ke salah satu pantai yang berada di_ Miura Hantō._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pantai Miura – Miura Hantō_

_Miura Hantō_ adalah semenanjung yang menjorok keluar di antara _Tokyo Bay _dan _Sagami Bay _di bagian tenggara _Kanagawa-ken._ _Kanagawa _sendiri merupakan sebuah _prefektur_ yang berada di wilayah _Kanto, _letaknya sendiri tak jauh dari _prefektur_ _Tokyo,_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan samudera pasifik dan memanjang dari ini memiliki berbagai kekayaan alam dengan akses yang mudah di capai, yaitu sekitar satu jam dengan kereta api dari pusat kota dan sekitar 30 menit dari stasiun _Yokohama_. Semenanjung ini penuh dengan tempat-tempat indah ataupun tempat-tempat terkenal seperti pantai _Miura_, serta pantai-pantai lainnya yang bertebaran di berbagai tempat seperti di _Zushi _dan _Hayama_. Daya tarik lainnya adalah kenikmatan bahan-bahan makanan seperti _hayamagyu–_daging _wagyu _jenis _Japanese Black _yang hanya dihasilkan di _Miura Hantō, _ikan tuna yang diproses di pelabuhan _misaki,_ dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lykan Hypersport _milik Sasuke baru saja sampai di parkiran pantai _miura. _Setelah memarkirkan mobil, keduanya melangkah turun. Baru turun dari dalam mobil saja, mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Pusat perhatian terbesar tertuju pada tuan muda Uchiha. Dengan wajah tampan serta tubuh tegap, pembawaan _cool, _dan baru saja keluar dari sebuah _supercar_, pastinya tidak ada satupun perempuan yang tidak terpesona pada Sasuke. Sakura tentu menyadarinya, jelas hal ini membuatnya cemberut kesal– resikonya jika punya pacar seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Cih!" decih kesal Sakura pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura ketus.

"Hn?"

"Aku ganti baju dulu," ujarnya ketus lagi. Tak mau menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, Sakura langsung melengos pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke mendengus geli sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang melangkah menuju kamar ganti yang ada di pantai dengan langkah yang beremosi. Laki-laki itu tahu bahwa Sakura kini tengah cemburu. Sasuke pun kini juga meninggalkan parkiran menuju salah satu… ya sebut saja toko pakaianlah, yang tentu saja menjual pakaian-pakaian yang di khususkan untuk berenang atau hanya sekedar bermain-main di pantai. Tatapan lapar para perempuan pun terus saja tertuju pada Sasuke, namun laki-laki itu juga terus bersikap masa bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke lah yang pertama kali selesai berganti pakaian, ia yang hanya mengenakan celana pantai saja. Tak ayal membuat setiap gadis atau wanita yang ada di pantai _Miura _semakin menatap penuh nafsu pada Sasuke. Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang berbentuk sempurna–dada bidang, perut rata namun kencang sekalipun tidak _six pack,_ otot tangan yang berisi pas, kaki yang jenjang dan tubuh tegap, tak lupa paras tampannya yang mampu membius perempuan manapun untuk langsung terpesona dan jatuh hati pada laki-laki Uchiha ini. Sayang, _mereka _tidak tahu bahwa objek tatapan mereka ini sudah ada yang punya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri tenang menghadap ke arah pantai dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya, menunggu gadisnya yang tengah berganti pakaian. Mengabaikan setiap tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya. Untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha, tentu Sasuke sadar betul bahwa para perempuan yang berada di pantai ini terus-menerus mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tak hanya di pantai saja, tapi di tempat-tempat lainnya pun juga sama saja. Karena alasan itulah Sasuke membenci tempat-tempat yang ramai. Dia mau datang kesini pun juga sangat terpaksa. Mana mau seorang Sasuke membiarkan gadisnya berduaan, apalagi sampai bermesraan dengan pria lain di tempat umum?!

"Lama," gerutu Sasuke pelan. Laki-laki beriris setajam elang itu mulai bosan dan jengkel lantaran Sakura tak kunjung kembali juga. Lagipula, seberapa lamanya _sih_ berganti pakaian?! Hanya tinggal melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh lalu memakai dua potong pakaian renang saja lama sekali!?

'_Tunggu dulu! Dua potong pakaian renang? Itu berarti_–'

_Ah… bodohnya Uchiha yang satu ini. Kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang, eh?_

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengendap-endap dibelakangnya–lantaran laki-laki itu tampaknya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seorang gadis manis dengan _bikini _super _sexy_, dimana gadis itu yang sedari ia keluar dari kamar ganti selalu dan terus diperhatikan oleh para lelaki hidung belang dengan tatapan mata tak kalah bernafsu.

_GREEPP_

"Sasuke-_kun_!" desah seorang gadis _pink _yang kini tengah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Hal ini tentu membuat semua orang yang tengah memperhatikan dua orang sedari tadi itu mulai berwajah masam. Seharusnya _mereka _menyadari bahwa dua orang yang mereka perhatikan itu tentu saja dan pasti sudah dimiliki. Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Sakura," desah Sasuke pelan, tentu ia langsung tahu siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Dada Sakura yang begitu kenyal dan lembut tapi juga padat berisi itu menempel ketat di punggung tegap Sasuke, dan hal ini tentu disadari oleh Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu merona merah sekalipun hanya tampak sedikit. Beberapa kali gadis itu dengan sengaja menggesekkan payudaranya dengan punggung tegap kekasihnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menggeram nikmat sekaligus kesal namun pelan dengan ulah kekasihnya. Tak mau munafik jika hasrat gairah lelaki itu mulai sedikit naik ke permukaan.

Sasuke melepaskan lilitan dua tangan mungil dari tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. Gadis musim semi itupun sedikit melangkah mundur, memberi ruang gerak pada keduanya.

"Kau–" kedua bola mata Sasuke langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat penampilan kekasihnya sekarang ini. Kaget, terkejut, sulit percaya, kesal, dan marah–semuanya menjadi satu. Kedua _onyx _Sasuke langsung menyapu seluruh pantai dan benar saja! Para lelaki hidung belang itu menatap penuh nafsu pada gadisnya. Sasuke menggeram pelan.

"Sakura–" Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada Sakura seorang. Menatap nyalang kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah aku cocok dengan _bikini _ini?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat dari kekasihnya yang masih _yeah… _kalian tahulah. Tak hanya itu saja, Sakura juga sedikit berpose seksi sekaligus menggoda–untuk memamerkan _bikini _barunya.

Entah Sakura sadar atau tidak bahwa saat ini ia tengah ditatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang nyalang–sangat berbahaya.

Haruno Sakura saat ini tengah memakai _bikini _dengan model yang sangat seksi. Potongan _bikini _yang pertama adalah potongan untuk bagian dadanya dimana hanya–sekali lagi, **hanya** sanggup menutupi seperempat bagian dada berukuran _cup D _Sakura saja, itupun hanya bagian depannya saja. Sekali lagi, seperempat bagian! Untuk talinya pun sangat tipis dan kecil, yang dibentuk dengan simpul pita di bagian depan, tepatnya di bagian bawah pertengahan dada Sakura yang menonjol itu.

Lalu potongan yang kedua, sekaligus potongan _bikini _yang terakhir adalah potongan untuk menutupi bagian kewanitaan Sakura dimana _**hanya**_ sanggup menutupi sedikit bagian paling sensitifnya itu _**saja**_–saking sedikitnya bahan, sanggup menampilkan sedikit celah bagian kewanitaan Sakura. Untuk bagian belakang dari potongan kedua itupun dengan jelas memamerkan dua bongkahan bokong seksi Sakura yang membuat lelaki manapun tergoda untuk meremasnya. Satu lagi yang menambah kesan _seksi _dan menantang secara bersamaan adalah warna dari _bikini_ itu sendiri–merah, begitu kontras dengan warna kulit Sakura yang putih porselen.

Ah! Satu lagi… rambut merah muda gadis itu ia cepol satu tinggi-tinggi yang hanya menyisahkan beberapa anak rambut, yang menyuguhkan leher jenjang nan putih milik gadis musim semi itu. Menggoda lelaki manapun–lagi–untuk memberikan jejak kemerahan di leher gadis itu.

"Ganti!" desis Sasuke tajam namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang, GANTI PAKAIAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU, HARUNO SAKURA!" bentak Sasuke penuh emosi. Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itupun tak jauh beda dengan nada bicaranya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli dengan orang-orang sekitarnya yang menatap heran ke mereka.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…?" gumam Sakura ketakutan.

"Kau tidak dengar aku, hah?!" _GREP._

"A-akh!" pekik Sakura kesakitan lantaran pergelangan tangan kanannya di cengkeram erat oleh tangan Sasuke. Tak hanya itu saja, Sasuke juga menarik tubuh hampir telanjang Sakura jatuh ke dekapannya–membuat _mereka _mendesah iri. Kepala Sasuke merendah, condong ke telinga kanan Sakura.

"Kau dengar aku kan, Saki!? Ganti pakaian menjijikkanmu ini! Aku sangat tidak suka jika orang-orang melihat tubuhmu ini. Mi-lik-ku!" desis Sasuke pelan namun sangat tajam dan penuh penekanan. Haruno Sakura dapat dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang sedikit memburu tepat di telinganya–tak mau mengelak bahwa ia sedikit tergoda sampai membuat bulu roma gadis itu meremang seketika. Namun, untuk kali ini ia tidak mau menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Susah payah ia mengorbankan uang jajannya selama 3 bulan hanya untuk membeli _bikini _mahal ber-merk ini, susah payah ia harus berebut dan berdebat dengan seorang gadis yang juga menginginkan _bikini_-nya ini, ia bahkan baru memakainya beberapa menit saja–tak sampai 15 menit, dan sekarang ia harus melepasnya, menggantinya?!

"A-aku…"

"Aku tidak mau!" kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau bilang barusan, Haruno Sakura?!"

"Aku bilang kalau AKU TIDAK MAU! Dan ini bukanlah pakaian yang _**menjijikan**_! Semua _bikini _memang seperti ini!" balas bentak Sakura penuh emosi. Gadis itu mulai memberontak dengan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, ia juga menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke, berharap kekasihnya mau melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sasuke pun semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya, enggan melepaskan kekasihnya.

"A-akh! Sakit! Sasuke-_kun_, ini sakit sekali!" ringis Sakura kesakitan.

"Baik. Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau! Kita pulang!" perintah Sasuke yang sarat akan ketegasan yang tak mau dibantah. Laki-laki itu dengan buru-buru langsung menyeret Sakura. Namun, gadis itu sendiri terus-menerus menahan langkahnya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke pun mulai menggunakan tenaganya. Kejadian ini tentu menjadi tontonan gratis bagi setiap pengunjung yang berada di pantai _Miura_. Tontonan inipun juga tak luput dari tiga orang yang saat ini tengah bersantai di sebuah kedai di pinggir pantai–menikmati es kelapa muda mereka dan beberapa jenis makanan khas dari _Miura_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hōzuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin dan Juugo saat ini tengah menikmati makanan mereka di sebuah kedai. Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, ketiga teman itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah pantai–menghabiskan hari minggu di musim panas. Awalnya mereka ingin mengajak satu teman mereka, namun orang yang diajak malah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mereka. Bertiga, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke pantai–pantai _Miura_.

Awalnya, semuanya berjalan mulus tanpa halangan bagi ketiganya saat sudah sampai di pantai _Miura_, namun semuanya sedikit kacau saat mereka–Suigetsu lebih tepatnya, tertarik sekaligus terganggu dengan keributan yang terjadi di pinggir pantai lainnya.

Pertengkaran di antara kekasih. Itulah jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Karin saat Suigetsu memberitahu, sementara Juugo hanya diam saja namun memperhatikan kedua kekasih yang sedang bertengkar itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di baca. Lain halnya dengan Karin yang berekspresi acuh tak acuh.

Kenapa mereka bertiga–Karin–beranggapan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah kekasih? Itu sudah jelaskan, dua orang, berbeda _gender_, keakraban yang intesif–pelukan, percakapan kedua orang itu, pertengkaran, bentakan–satu kata… kekasih.

"_Are_…? Dua orang itu kalau diperhatikan mirip sekali dengan dua orang yang kita kenal. Hmm… rambut pantat ayam dan _pink_, seperti–" gumaman tidak jelas Suigetsu terpotong begitu saja lantaran–

_BRAAKK_

"Apa maksudmu, Sui?!" seru Karin setelah gadis itu menggebrak meja di kedai tanpa dosa, entah untuk alasan apa. Jujur saja, Suigetsu dibuat terkena serangan jantung dadakan gara-gara ulah Karin barusan. Kedua iris _violet_ Suigetsu mendelik tajam pada Karin.

"Lihatlah ke arah sana, Karin," ujar Juugo sambil menunjuk arah yang ia pun memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Juugo. Kedua _ruby _Karin langsung membulat seketika. Sepupu dari Uzumaki Naruto itu kenal betul dengan dua orang yang masih bertengkar itu.

"Sasuke-_Teme _dan Sakura-_chan,_ eh…?" ujar Suigetsu menirukan gaya Naruto memanggil kedua orang itu.

"Katanya tidak mau pergi, ternyata malah kencan dengan gadis _pink _itu," lanjut Suigetsu mempertegas keadaan.

"Kita harus kesana!" ucap Karin penuh antusias.

"Hmm? Kau serius Karin? Kau tidak lihat mereka sedang bertengkar? Sasuke juga tampak sedang marah besar. Aku tidak mau. Aku cari aman saja. Dan lagipula, hanya orang bodoh yang mau mendekati si Uchiha itu jika sedang marah besar," terang Suigetsu panjang lebar.

Karin menatap tajam Suigetsu saat mendengar lontaran kalimat dari laki-laki beriris _violet_ itu. Karin pun lalu menggulirkan arah pandangnya kepada Juugo. Mendapati teman perempuannya itu tengah menatapnya, Juugo hanya bergumam pelan dan menggendikan bahu.

"Tch! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Aku akan tetap kesana!" Karin melangkah cepat dan antusias ke arah dua orang yang masih saja sedang bertengkar, meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"_O-oi_! Karin?! Tch! Merepotkan saja!" Suigetsu pun pada akhirnya juga mengikuti langkah Karin dengan sangat terpaksa, begitupun dengan Juugo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Sakura! Kita pulang!" perintah Sasuke yang masih berusaha menyeret gadisnya untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Sakura yang juga masih menahan-nahan langkah mereka.

"Kau–"

"SAKURA-_CHAN_…!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah menyala yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan sebuah lambaian tangan. Ucapan Sasuke terpotong lantaran teriakan dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Jika gadis merah itu ada, mereka berdua pasti juga ada.

"Tch! _Kuso_!" desis pelan Sasuke. Gerakan keduanya–Sasuke dan Sakura–pun langsung berhenti seketika.

"Ka-karin…? Uuwaaaaaa…!" _BRUUKKK_. Gadis Uzumaki itu langsung menerjang si gadis Haruno, tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Karena tak siap dengan terjangan Karin, keduanya pun jatuh terjerebab ke belakang. Untungnya Sasuke tidak ikut jatuh, karena tepat saat Karin menerjang Sakura, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Coba saja kalau tadi Sasuke tidak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Sakura… gadis merah muda itu pasti akan menariknya untuk ikut jatuh bersama.

Kedua gadis dengan warna rambut yang hampir sejenis itu kini tengah bangun dan duduk di pasir pantai. Tak berselang lama, Suigetsu dan Juugo pun sudah ikut bergabung–berdiri berjejer di samping kanan dan kiri Sasuke.

"Hahhh… maaf mengganggumu, Sasuke. Karin memaksa untuk menghampiri kalian," ujar Juugo.

"Hn."

"Cih! Kau menolak ajakan kami untuk pergi ke pantai, tapi sekarang kau malah asyik berkencan dengan gadis-mu itu di _**pantai**_!" gerutu Suigetsu yang masih kesal dengan penolakan Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Hn," gumam tidak jelas Sasuke sekali lagi yang masih memandang tajam ke arah dua orang gadis yang masih berpelukan itu–tepatnya hanya ke arah Karin seorang.

"Tch!" decih kesal Suigetsu lantaran setiap ucapannya hanya dibalas –Hn saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-karin," gumam Sakura pelan namun sarat akan nada kekagetan.

"Sakura~ aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini," ungkap Karin riang. Gadis berkaca mata kotak itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sakura. Dada keduanya pun saling menekan dan memadat akibat pelukan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Ka-karin~" Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan maut dari gadis yang rambutnya juga di cepol seperti Sakura itu, hanya saja Karin di cepol dua.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan **kekasihku**, Uzumaki!?" desis Sasuke tajam. Akhirnya Karin mau bertatap muka langsung dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam dan dingin namun masih berwajah datar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mau, heh, Uchiha?!" ujar sinis Karin sembari meremas kedua dada Sakura.

"A-aahhh~ Ka-karin…!?" desahan itu berlanjut dengan seruan Sakura yang tengah merona malu dan kesal sembari kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya. Bagi _mereka _dan juga teman sekelas mereka bahkan satu sekolah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Karin memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada kekasih dari Sasuke itu. Tak jarang juga Sasuke dan Karin sering bertengkar atau bahkan perang dingin hanya gara-gara Haruno Sakura seorang. Entah karena alasan apa sehingga Karin tampak begitu antusias dan tertarik pada Sakura, tak ada yang tahu. _Yup_! Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo adalah teman sekelas.

_CTAAKK_

Perempatan emosi tak kasat mata mulai muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Aura laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu juga semakin dingin dan menyeramkan. Dua orang laki-laki yang ada di samping Uchiha itu sudah sejak dari tadi merasakan aura tak mengenakan itu. Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka jika _miliknya disentuh _oleh orang lain, sekalipun _pelakunya_ adalah seorang perempuan. Sasuke membencinya. Sangat!

"Uzumaki Karin…" desis Sasuke berbahaya.

"H-hei…!?" seru Karin tidak terima lantaran tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo juga.

"Ahahaha… sekali lagi maaf mengganggu acaramu, Sasuke. Kami akan segera pergi, _kok_. Tenang saja," ujar Suigetsu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hn!"

Suigetsu dan Juugo pun langsung pergi menjauh dengan menyeret Karin yang tampak memberontak dan seperti tak mau jauh-jauh dari Sakura, gadis merah itu juga terus mengoceh kesal tidak jelas yang malah diabaikan oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Karin… dia benar-benar tidak berubah," gumam Sakura pelan yang diselingi dengan kekehan geli. Sekalipun pelan, telinga tajam Sasuke masih sangat mampu untuk mendengarnya.

"Tch!" Sasuke pun melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…? Kau mau kemana? Sasuke-_kun_!? _Chotto matte_!" seru Sakura sembari bangkit. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menjawab apalagi membalas Sakura yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beach_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Beach belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M _

_Genre. Drama &____Romance_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Lemon, Explicit (Maybe), NC-17, PWP, Two Shoot, etc.**_

_**NOTE :**_

_**Kata "gadis" disini hanyalah untuk menggambarkan USIA saja. Tidak lebih! If you know what I mean…**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Copyright©Athena Gremory2013_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 –End–**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara deburan ombak yang keras namun begitu menenangkan terdengar jelas di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang sepi, tenang, dan jauh dari keramaian pengunjung pantai, namun lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dengan pantai _miura._ Awalnya, Sasuke tidak tahu harus pergi kemana setelah ia melangkah meninggalkan Sakura, ia biarkan kedua kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya. Membuatnya kini sampai di tempat ini, kaki-kakinya berpijak di salah satu bebatuan karang. _Yup… _tempat yang aku maksud adalah deretan bebatuan karang. Saat sampai di tempat ini, lelaki beriris _onyx _itu seperti mendapatkan ketenangan tersendiri –tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan/menjernihkan pikirannya. Kedua iris Sasuke yang setajam elang itu menatap jauh ke lautan lepas, dengan masih mempertahankan sikap _stay cool_-nya.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Haruno Sakura datang. Nafas gadis itu sedikit memburu dan terengah-engah lantaran ia cukup kepayahan untuk menyusul atau bahkan mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang panjang dan cepat. Kedua _emerald_-nya memperhatikan Sasuke dari balik punggung lebar dan tegap kekasihnya. 

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Sasuke-_kun_… kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kau masih marah padaku karena _bikini _ini?"

"…"

"Hahhh… baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja," kalau sudah _ngambek _seperti ini, maka lagi-lagi Sakura lah yang harus mengalah. Karena tidak mungkin itu Sasuke–lelaki egois, angkuh, arogan dan tidak pernah mau mengalah.

"Tch! Bodoh!"

"A-apa kau bi–ummhhh!" ucapan Sakura langsung terputus karena ciuman kasar dan menuntut dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Sakura dengan tak sabar dan kasar. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kedua sisi wajah Sakura, menangkupnya ke atas untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Sa–" tak menyiakan kesempatan, saat bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka di tengah ciuman, Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Langsung membelit lidah Sakura, terus mendominasi dalam tarian lidah mereka, tak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Sakura membalasnya apalagi sampai menolaknya.

"Nnhhh~" desah Sakura tertahan ditengah-tengah ciuman _**sepihak **_itu. Bunyi kecapan lidah terus terdengar, tetes demi tetes _saliva _mulai membasahi sudut bibir Sakura dan terus menetes turun –entah itu _saliva _siapa atau mungkin malah _saliva _keduanya…

Keduanya –Sasuke lebih tepatnya– masih melakukan _french kiss_ yang bahkan sudah terhitung 10 menit lamanya. Namun juga kadang-kadang diselingi jeda untuk mengambil nafas sejenak yang bahkan tak sampai 30 detik. Setelahnya, lidah keduanya kembali membelit dan menari di dalam mulut mereka secara berganti, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke lah yang terus mendominasi diantara permainan lidah mereka.

Sakura memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke untuk memberitahu bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ia membutuhkan oksigen, dan ingin mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Mengerti akan kondisi Sakura, dengan sedikit terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan belitan lidahnya, benang _saliva _pun tercipta saat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menjauh sedikit dari Sakura –benang _saliva _pun terputus– memberi ruang gerak untuk gadisnya yang terengah-engah dan dengan rakusnya gadis itu meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen di udara. Sakura sama sekali tak memperdulikan _saliva _yang masih menghiasi sudut bibirnya, ia lebih mengutamakan paru-parunya yang harus segera diisi kembali dengan oksigen. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, nafas lelaki itu memang sedikit memburu namun tidak separah Sakura.

Aliran pernapasan Sakura kini sudah mulai normal, ia sudah cukup puas mengisi paru-parunya dengan senyawa gratis pemberian Tuhan itu.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…?"

"Kau ini tidak peka atau memang benar-benar bodoh, hah!?" geram Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dan tidak terima kalau ia dikatai seperti itu. Gadis itu mencoba untuk bersabar dalam menghadapi sikap emosian Sasuke.

"Aku memang masih marah karena pakaian menjijikanmu itu, tapi bukan hanya itu saja!"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau ini bukanlah pakaian yang menjijikkan! Dan kenapa kau tidak berterus terang saja _sih_?! Apa susahnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!?"

"Bagiku itu menjijikkan! Dan aku tidak mau!"

"Hahhh… seharusnya aku tidak usah mengajakmu tadi. Tahu begini kuajak saja Gaara-_kun_,"

_CTAKK_

"Hoo… jadi kau menyesal mengajakku?! Dan memilih untuk mengajak si panda merah itu… begitu maksudmu?!"

"IYA! Aku menyesal mengajakmu! Kau puas sekarang, UCHIHA?!"

_BRUUKKK_

Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura jatuh, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas tubuh gadis itu –menindihnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_… kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit ketakutan yang diiringi dengan ringisan sakit.

"Memberi pelajaran untuk kekasihku yang begitu bodoh dan berani melawan perintahku!"

"Apa–unmhhh!" lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura kembali dipotong ciuman kasar dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Sakura yang sudah nampak bengkak akibat ciuman kasar darinya sebelum ini. Gadis yang tengah ditindih itu hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas dan penuh gairah. Melawan juga percuma, yang ada ia malah kelelahan sendiri. Dan Sakura tahu itu. Lebih jelasnya, ia –Sakura– kalah tenaga/kuat jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki.

Awalnya Sakura enggan untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke, namun ia tak mau _naïf_ bahwa lama-kelamaan ia juga mulai menikmati ciuman Sasuke, karena itulah sekarang sebisa mungkin dia membalas dan mengimbangi permainan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Sakura membuka sedikit mulutnya, membuat lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan sangat mudah. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, bergulat di dalam mulut Sakura. _Saliva _mereka telah bercampur menjadi satu, terlalu bersemangat dalam tarian lidah, kembali tercipta aliran _saliva _di celah bibir Sakura, terus turun hingga menuju leher jenjang gadis itu. Kedua lengan gadis itu kini juga sudah melingkar nyaman di leher Sasuke yang begitu semangat mendominasi dan menginvasi mulut Sakura.

"Unmmhhh~" desah Sakura tertahan. Kedua mata mereka saling menutup, menikmati ciuman panas keduanya. Wajah Sasuke memang nampak biasa saja, berbeda dengan wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Puas dengan bibir Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan jajahannya menuju leher jenjang gadis itu. Menciptakan sebanyak mungkin _kiss mark _di leher itu agar semua orang tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

"A-aakhh~!" tujuh buah _kiss mark _berhasil diciptakan Sasuke pada leher Sakura. Laki-laki itu kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Kali ini, tangan kanan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia melepaskan ikatan pada potongan pertama _bikini _Sakura sembari terus mencumbu bibir gadisnya. Setelah ikatan itu berhasil terlepas, kain hitam itu jatuh perlahan di pasir pantai. Dada berukuran _cup D _itupun menyembul keluar dan mulai menegang.

Tangan Sasuke yang sangat gatal untuk meremas-remas dada Sakura memulai aksinya. Ia remas kedua bukit kembar itu secara bersamaan dan penuh tekanan. Memijatnya, meremasnya, dan memilin kedua puncaknya secara bersamaan. Membuatnya semakin tegang. Sakura pun merasakan lembab dan basah di bagian bawah sana akibat ulah Sasuke yang kini juga ikut menegang.

"Sa… su… kehhh~! Aanhh~~!" mulut Sasuke turun ke bawah, menuju salah satu bukit kembar itu. Lidahnya menjilat puting Sakura dengan gerakan sensual, meraup tonjolan kecil yang telag tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya –menghisapnya dan menggigitnya dengan sangat keras juga gemas lalu kembali menjilatnya di dalam mulutnya sendiri sembari satu tangannya meremas penuh tekanan dada Sakura yang satunya.

"Aaahhh~! Sasu~ ahh~ kehhh~!" desah Sakura penuh nikmat. Sasuke terus memanjakan payudara Sakura secara bergantian. Satu tangannya yang menganggur kini merambat turun ke bawah. Meraba-raba setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura saat tangan itu melewatinya –yang lagi-lagi dengan gerakan sensual, gadis itu sedikit merinding nikmat dibuatnya dan juga membuat Sakura kian bergairah dan terangsang. Tangan kanan Sasuke telah sampai di bagian paling sensitif setiap wanita. Meraba bagian itu sangat pelan dari luar.

"Ugh~! Sa-sasuhhh~! Ja-jangan main-main…!" kedua mata Sakura yang sudah tertutup sebelum semakin menyipit tidak tahan.

"Kau sangat basah, Saki," ejek Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya memanjakan dada Sakura. Kedua _onyx _itu memandang nakal Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah merona merah –wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan dari Sasuke.

"Sasukehhh~! Aku bilang… ahhh~! Jangan main-main! Cepat lanjutkan!" desis Sakura. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya mendengus geli dan menyeringai mesum. Merasa kasihan dengan wajah tersiksa Sakura, lelaki penyuka tomat itu kembali melanjutkan semua kegiatan yang sempat ia hentikan tadi untuk sedikit menggoda Sakura.

Tangan kiri Sasuke kembali meremas dan memilin salah satu bukit kembar itu, mulutnya ia gunakan untuk meraup, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat puting payudara Sakura yang satunya, lalu tangan kanannya juga mulai beraksi. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkap ke samping potongan terakhir _bikini _kekasihnya itu. Sasuke masih belum berniat untuk memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam organ itu. Ia malah memilih untuk memilin klistoris Sakura.

"Sasu… kehhh~! Sudah ah~ aku bilang ugh~ aannhhh~! Janganhh~ main-mainhhh~~!"

"Hn," Sasuke memilih untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi Sakura dan terus melakukan aksinya. Mendapat tiga serangan dari Sasuke, tak ayal membuat Sakura semakin berkabut penuh gairah dan nafsu. Gadis itu mulai merasakan bahwa ia akan segera sampai pada puncaknya. Padahal baru permainan kecil saja tapi ia sudah akan segera sampai? Sakura menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

"U-ughhh~! Sa-sasu… a-kuhh~ akan… aaaannhhhhh~!" Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membuat Haruno Sakura klimaks untuk pertama kalinya hanya dengan tiga permainan kecil darinya. Dan ia patut berbangga diri akan itu. Gadis itu terengah-engah, mencoba untuk mendapatkan tenaganya kembali setelah klimaks pertamanya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Saki?" tanya Sasuke menggoda. Sakura begitu gengsi untuk menjawabnya, makanya ia memilih membuang muka namun wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rona kemerahan itu.

"Ini tidak adil!" dumel Sakura.

"Hn?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat bingung.

"Kau juga harus _**merasakannya**_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"A–a–a… kau lupa, Saki… aku tidak suka didominasi!" jelas Sasuke.

"Cih!"

"Kita lanjutkan!"

"Tung–akhhh~!" untuk kali ini ucapan Sakura kembali terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat dan basah milik Sakura itu. Lidah itu terus keluar-masuk, menjilat dan menghisap setiap cairan _pelumas_ yang keluar dari dalam liang itu. Lidahnya juga ia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan dinding kewanitaan Sakura di dalam sana.

"Ugh~ ah~! Sasukehhh~! Ah~! Ah~!" entah sadar atau tidak, salah satu tangan Sakura menekan kepala Sasuke semakin ke dalam, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya sendiri. Kedua tangan Sasuke, ia gunakan untuk melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura yang telah tertekuk. Hampir 5 menit lamanya, lidah Sasuke ia tugaskan di liang Sakura, baik di dalam atau di luar. Sementara kedua tangan lelaki itu telah mengambil alih tangan Sakura untuk kembali memanjakan dua bukit kembar gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan Sakura ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas rambut Sasuke dan juga menekan-nekan kepala kekasihnya itu agar semakin ke dalam.

"Sasu… Aaakh~! kehhh~! I-ini ah~ nikmat sekali… aanhhh~~! _Yeahhh_… seperti itu… te-terus… Sasukehhh… Aaahh… I-ini… luar biasa… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" rancau Sakura keenakan.

"Lebihhh~ aahhh~ cepathhh~! Sasukehhh~~!" Sasuke pun dengan senang hati mempercepat gerakan lidahnya di dalam liang sempit nan menggoda itu.

"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Sasu… Ah~! Ah~! _Yeahhh~!_ Seperti ituhhh~! Sasukehh-_kun_hhh~!" tak berselang lama kemudian, Sakura merasakan rasa geli tertahan di bawah sana dan ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-aku keluarhhhhhh~! U-ughhh~~! Hah… hah… hah…" Sakura telah berhasil mencapai klimaks keduanya. Kembali gadis itu berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke sendiri telah beralih dari liang Sakura, setelah mulut lelaki itu mencicipi cairan orgasme Sakura –melahapnya penuh nikmat sampai habis tak bersisa. Menunggu gadis itu kembali _normal_, Sasuke melepaskan celana pantainya –meletakkannya tak jauh dari tempat _bermain_ mereka.

Setelah tenaga dan nafasnya telah kembali, kedua _emerald _Sakura bergulir ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah telanjang bulat. Dapat gadis itu lihat kejantannya Sasuke yang telah tegak layaknya sebuah tiang dan tegang dengan otot-ototnya yang nampak tegang, entah benar atau tidak Sakura dapat melihat bahwa kejantanan Sasuke sedikit mengalami ereksi.

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Sakura tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah merah bak tomat yang terlalu matang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar memasukkannya ke dalam liang-mu yang sempit dan hangat itu, Saki…" goda Sasuke.

"Dan aku juga tidak sabar untuk merasakan milikmu, Sasu-_kun_…" balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Laki-laki berambut _emo _itu mendengus geli mendengar balasan dari kekasihnya yang terkesan berani dan menantang.

"Menungginglah, _anata. _Aku ingin memasukimu dari belakang," perintah Sasuke. Sakura pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung menuruti kekasihnya, tubuhnya ia posisikan menungging. Sasuke juga sudah memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Sakura, dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggang gadis itu.

Dengan menggunakan insting, Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang Sakura yang masih basah dan sedikit berkedut itu.

"Kau siap, _anata_?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Sangat siap, Sasuke-_kun_…" jawab Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Hn. Tahanlah sebentar, _anata_. Ini pasti akan sakit, tapi setidaknya tidak sesakit dulu," ucap Sasuke yang teringat saat-saat ia dan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya melakukan hubungan intim layaknya suami-istri. Masih segar diingatan Sasuke saat ia merebut keperawaan Sakura, _**gadis **_itu menjerit kesakitan –cukup keras– dengan lelehan air mata, dan Sasuke juga tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi kesakitan Sakura waktu itu.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sasuke sejenak menarik nafas panjang. Ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang agar miliknya dapat langsung masuk sepenuhnya. Setelah hembusan nafas itu keluar, Sasuke dengan cepat memajukan kembali tubuhnya dan melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang Sakura dalam satu kali hentakan.

"Aaakkhhhh~~!" Sakura meringis kesakitan saat tahu bahwa Sasuke langsung memasukkannya dalam satu hentakan. Sekalipun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi ia masih merasa kesakitan, apalagi dengan _milik _Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan besar dan panjang, memasuki _milik_-nya yang sempit dan kecil dalam satu hentakan.

Laki-laki itu sejenak mendiamkan miliknya di dalam sana agar Sakura dapat beradaptasi, Sasuke juga sedikit melenguh pelan, menikmati remasan dan jepitan kewanitaan Sakura pada _adik kecilnya_.

"Kau bisa menggerakannya sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_…" tak membalas perkataan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur namun masih dalam kecepatan sedang. Sakura sendiri sudah mulai mendesah nikmat. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu begitu menikmati cumbuan mereka saat Sasuke terus menggerakkan miliknya di dalam liangnya. Mereka bahkan sudah melupakan pertengkaran mereka sebelum ini. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah memuaskan kebutuhan biologis satu sama lain.

"Aah~! Anh~! Anh~! Sasu-kehhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Anhhh~! Lebih… ahh~ cepathhhh~~!"

"Sabarlah… _anata… _ada… saatnyahhh~! _Shit~!_" balas Sasuke terputus-putus. Laki-laki itupun juga tak kalah menikmati cumbuannya pada kekasihnya. Ia sangat suka saat kejantanannya berada di dalam milik kekasihnya –serasa diremas-remas oleh dinding liang Sakura yang begitu sempit dan panas.

"_Damn_!Aah! _Ohh, Shit_!"

Kedua kaki Sasuke ia letakkan sepenuhnya di atas pasir pantai, lalu kedua tangannya ia gunakan menarik tangan Sakura untuk saling berpegangan, sehingga kedua kaki mereka-lah yang mereka gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Setelah sedikit mengubah posisi mereka, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat Sakura mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Aahhh~! Anhh~! Anhh~! Sasu… Sasukehhh~! Sasuke-_kun_hhh~! Ah~! Ah~!"

"_Yeah_! Terus sebut namaku, _anata_!" tubuh keduanya saling bergoyang akibat gerakan tarik-dorong diantara keduanya. Dua bukit kembar Sakura itu juga terus berayun-ayun dengan cepat. Mereka menutup mata dengan wajah memerah –begitu menikmati pergumulan mereka di pantai ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak takut bahkan tidak perduli lagi jika ada pengunjung pantai yang memergoki mereka berdua tengah bercumbu panas di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Uwaaaahhh~! Sasuke-_kun_hhh… ughhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Lebihh~ keras! Lakukan… lebih keras lagihhh~~!"

Dan sekali lagi, dengan senang hati Sasuke menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin lama semakin liar saja. Desahan gadis yang ditungganginya pun juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Desahan, lenguhan, erangan, umpatan, pujian –semuanya berpadu menjadi satu dengan suara khas gerakan dua organ reproduksi manusia yang saling bertabrakan itu. Entah sudah menit ke berapa saat keduanya saling bercumbu panas dan penuh gairah seperti ini. Mengingat bahwa saat ini mereka tengah bercumbu di tempat umum, memberikan _**dorongan **_tersendiri bagi keduanya, hasrat gairah mereka seakan terus melambung tak terbatas.

Sakura lah yang kini mulai merasakan akan klimaks lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih belum akan klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya, merasakan tandanya pun belum sama sekali.

"Sasukehhh-_kun_hhh… Aahhh~! Cepatlahhh~! Aku mau… keluarhhh~~!"

"Hnn… aahhh~!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh~~! Sasuke-_kunhhh_~~!" Sakura memang berhasil klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya, namun tertahan akibat kejantanan Sasuke yang masih betah berada di dalam liangnya. Hanya beberapa tetes cairan cintanya saja yang dapat keluar, itupun melalui celah-celah kecil di antara lubangnya dengan batang Sasuke… menetes di pasir pantai. Gerakan pinggul Sasuke sama sekali belum berhenti, malah semakin beringas saja.

"Aahhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Sasu…kehhh-_kunhhh_~~ sudahhhh~ cukup… berhentihhh! Akuhh… a-aku Ah~! Lelahhh~~!"

"Belum! Masih belum!" rancau Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu terus-menerus menggerakan pinggul dengan sangat beringas. Sakura sendiri sudah sangat lelah bukan main. Ia hanya bisa menerima setiap cumbuan Sasuke yang kian lama kian menjadi-jadi. Sakura yakin kewanitaannya nanti pasti akan lecet akibat ulah kasar kekasihnya dalam pergumulan mereka kali ini.

"Aahhh~! Aahhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Sasukehhh…_kun_… aku mohonhhh~ ber–hentihhh… Ah~! Ah~!"

"Tahanlah, _anata_. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi aku… keluarhhh~! Ahhh~!" desahan itu menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah berhasil mencapai klimaksnya. Saat mencapai klimaksnya, Sasuke semakin melesakkan batangnya jauh ke dalam liang gadis itu. Berhenti tepat di ujung liang peranakan Sakura. Ribuan spermanya masuk ke dalam liang kekasihnya, ia tumpahkan semuanya. Namun tetap saja liang peranakan Sakura tidak bisa menerima semuanya, sehingga beberap menetes keluar.

"Aaahhhh~~!" desah Sakura yang merasakan rasa panas di liangnya.

_BRUUKK_

Tubuh keduanya ambruk secara bersama. Tubuh mereka terlentang satu sama lain di pasir pantai. Pasir pun melekat di tubuh mereka karena peluh yang membanjiri keduanya menempel langsung dengan pasir. Mereka pun sama-sama terengah-engah dan berusaha untuk kembali ke kondisi normal. Sasuke lah yang pertama kali berhasil menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia mengambil celana pantai miliknya dan memakainya. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih dalam kondisi setengah stabil, berusaha bangkit untuk membenarkan _pakaiannya _–jika bisa disebut dengan pakaian.

"Setelah ini kita pulang. Dan lebih baik segeralah minum pil itu setelah kita sampai nanti,"

Pil pencegah kehamilan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau punya anak apalagi bertanggung jawab jika Sakura hamil nanti –masalahnya, Sakura sendirilah yang sama sekali belum siap jika harus hamil duluan apalagi menikah di usia muda, setidaknya sampai mereka lulus sekolah –barulah Sakura siap dan Sasuke pun juga siap serta pasti untuk menikah kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_."

Saat Sakura akan berdiri, ia merasakan perih yang teramat sangat di bagian kewanitaanya. Hampir saja ia akan jatuh jika tidak ada dua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada seduktif.

"Tak apa…" jawab Sakura dengan senyum simpul terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke –lagi– tak mempercayai jawaban Sakura, apalagi saat ia melihat wajah Sakura yang menahan sakit.

"Hmm…"

"Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku akan lebih lembut,"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku lelah… ayo, kita pulang saja."

"Hn. Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-_kun_. Cukup gandeng tanganku saja,"

Sasuke pun memilih diam saja, memilih menuruti Sakura. Mereka melangkah menjauh dari bebatuan karang itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan berbagai macam tatapan mata dari para pengunjung lainnya yang mengarah kepada mereka, apalagi melihat cara jalan Sakura yang tertatih-tatih. Sasuke kembali menawarkan bantuan pada kekasihnya, namun lagi-lagi gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima bantuan Sasuke. Bisa saja, Sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendong Sakura, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Gadis itu pasti akan memberontak minta diturunkan. Sakura sendiri terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, sedangkan Sasuke… mana perduli lelaki itu dengan orang-orang asing.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kubantu?" sudah genap tiga kali Sasuke menawarkan hal yang sama pada Sakura.

"Sangat yakin! Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_… nanti pasti juga akan sembuh sendiri," tolak Sakura lagi. Sasuke memang tak menanggapi Sakura, namun ia mengeratkan gandengan tangan mereka. Menarik tubuh Sakura semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Membuat hampir semua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka menjerit iri.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat penitipan yang berada tak jauh dari kedai-kedai yang menjajakan makanan dan minuman –mengambil pakaian mereka yang mereka titipkan tadi. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan pakaian mereka dan juga barang-barang milik Sakura –dimana barang-barang mereka di bawa oleh Sasuke yang sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan sedikitpun, melangkah menuju kamar ganti yang juga berfungsi sebagai kamar mandi di pantai. Untungnya keadaan di area kamar ganti sangat sepi, sehingga mereka bisa masuk ke dalam satu kamar ganti yang sama. Sasuke membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, barulah ia membantu Sakura membersihkan tubuh. Setelah Sasuke berpakaian, ia keluar meninggalkan Sakura di dalam ganti untuk memberi ruang gadis itu berpakaian. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menemani Sakura sampai selesai, tapi gadis itu malah mendorongnya keluar dan menutup pintu dengan gerakan gesit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku bantu berjalan?" dan ini adalah kali ke-empat Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Iyaaaaa… Sasuke-_kun_! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok. Memangnya aku bayi apa?" ujar Sakura yang diselingi dengan kekehan geli. Dalam hati, Sakura cukup jengah juga dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terus diulang-ulang itu.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya!" Sasuke pun kembali menyambar tangan gadis itu, bukan untuk di cengkeram, melainkan untuk digenggam erat lagi. Jaga-jaga agar gadis itu tidak sampai terjatuh.

Keduanya melangkah menuju area parkir secara beriringan dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Haruno Sakura tersenyum simpul, mengingat-ingat **setiap** sikap manis kekasihnya itu setelah mereka selesai bercumbu. Ia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang ternyata juga dibalas erat oleh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lykan Hypersport _milik Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggalkan _Miura Hantō_. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mengantar kekasihnya pulang ke rumah. Ponsel milik Sakura tiba-tiba saja berdering kencang.

"_Moshi-moshi, _Karin…"

"…"

"Ya! Aku –Sasuke-_kun_!?" pekik Sakura lantaran Sasuke yang dengan gerakan cepat merampas ponsel miliknya. Setelah berhasil merampas ponsel Sakura, Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan me-non-aktifkannya. Ponsel itu tidak ia kembalikan ke pemiliknya, melainkan ia tahan di dalam _dashbor _mobilnya.

"Hahhh… sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu kesal sedari tadi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"…"

"Haruskah aku–"

"Aku cemburu!" ungkap Sasuke dengan sedikit sekali rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia pun enggan menatap Sakura yang tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Ini tidak lucu!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Tentu saja kecemburuanmu ini lucu, Sasuke-_kun_! hahahahaha…" pecah sudah tawa Sakura yang berusaha ia tahan sedari tadi. Sasuke sendiri mulai berwajah masam, memberengut kesal.

"Biar aku tebak. Hmm… kau cemburu karena–"

"Karena Karin! Kau puas sekarang?!"

"Kenapa kau cemburu hanya karena Karin, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?! Kau tahukan kalau si gadis aneh dan gila itu menyukaimu?! Dan dengan seenaknya dia meremas-remas _milikku_!"

"Me-me-APA?! Sasuke-_kun_!?" pekik Sakura dengan wajah merona malu, gadis itu memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya –menatap keluar jendela mobil sembari meremas erat _dress_-nya. Tentu saja Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya kau cemburu hanya karena seorang gadis,"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu, _BAKA_!"

"Aku tahu Karin menyukaiku, tapi harusnya kau percaya padaku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kalau aku hanya menyukaimu seorang! Dan lagipula, cepat atau lambat Karin pasti juga akan kembali normal,"

"Hn."

"Aaih~! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Kau juga menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Owari…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Omake…**_

_Sementara itu di tempat Karin_–

'_Ya. Aku _–_Sasuke-kun?!'_

"…" kedua alis Karin mengernyit bingung.

_TUT TUT TUT_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus begitu saja.

"Gzzz! Dasar Uchiha BRENGSEK! Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti! Akan ku cincang habis dia di depan Sakura!" ucap Karin berapi-api. Tentu saja Karin tahu penyebab terputusnya sambungan telepon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena si Uchiha Sasuke itu!? Tidak mungkin Sakura yang melakukannya.

"Dasar nenek merah cerewet!" gerutu Suigetsu yang sebal karena sedari tadi Karin terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?! Mati kau, Suigetsu brengsek!" Karin pun langsung mengejar Suigetsu yang telah terlebih dahulu lari menghindar dari amukan Karin –memberi laki-laki bergigi runcing itu pelajaran karena telah mengatainya.

"Uwaaaaaa! Juugo? Tolong aku…! Jauhkan si nenek sihir merah ini dariku…!" Suigetsu masih terus berlari, menjauh dari Karin yang tengah semangat mengejarnya. Juugo sendiri mengacuhkan permintaan tolong temannya itu, laki-laki berbadan besar itu malah tersenyum melihat aksi kejar-kejaran kedua temannya itu.

"Kurasa mereka cocok," gumam Juugo pelan yang masih memperhatikan aksi kejar-kejaran itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review, again?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks to :**_

_Natsumo Kagerou, Autumn Winter Blossom, Lukireichan, Shin 41, YashiUchiHatake, Anka-Chan, Hana Kumiko, Guest, dorii, UchiHaruMey, riii-ka, Hana Hoshiko, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Hana-chan noBaka, Francoeur, BCherryPurple, Nn, eileithyiakudo, iya baka-san, Kumada Chiyu, Alya, ongkitang. _


End file.
